This invention relates to a time-keeper particularly to a time-keeper such as a clock or watch for children to encourage children to become more aware of the movement of the clock or watch hands such as the hour, minute and second hands as time passes.
On conventional time-keepers, the hands are the only visible features which change position with time. However, many children when learning the time do not notice the change in the position of the hands, particularly the minute and hour hands. It would be valuable to provide features in addition to the time-keeper hands which change position as time passes and which relate to the time-keeper hands such that children become more aware of the change in position of the time-keeper hands with time,
According to the present invention, there is provided two or more discs positioned apart whereby one surface of each disc is at least partly visible from the front of the time-keeper and in the same or parallel plane as the front of the time-keeper. Each disc is urged to rotate by the time-keeper drive mechanism typically but not necessarily about the radial center of each disc such that each disc rotates in the same direction and at the same angular velocity as the other disc or discs and also in the same direction and angular velocity as a conventional time-keeper hand such as the hour hand, minute hand or the second hand. The visible surface of each disc provides a valuable platform onto which graphic representations could be placed to indicate the change in position of each disc as time passes. The visible surface of the each disc can be flat or formed in three dimensions such as spherical, parabolic, conical or any other regular or irregular form. The periphery of the visible surface of each disc can be any regular or irregular shape and size.